Embodiments herein generally relate to systems, methods, services, etc. for allowing easier and more common access to printing device documentation by automatically providing a shortcut to such documentation that causes the user's computerized device to map to the printing device.
Customer user documentation relating to a printing device (which is sometimes referred to herein as “device documentation”) is conventionally provided to the user in printed form, as a compact disc (CD), or as a document accessible over a local or wide area network, such as the Internet. However, most customers are unaware of the device documentation, or misplace the device documentation, and have therefore never viewed it. Those who do refer to the device documentation are usually very positive about its value and see it as a valuable tool. Therefore, one challenge is to increase the pervasiveness of the device documentation.
Embodiments herein are directed toward increasing the accessibility and availability of device documentation available for printers and printing devices by automatically creating a shortcut on the user's computerized device that links directly to the device documentation and by providing the user notice that the shortcut is available and of its potential benefits. Large amounts of money are spent by corporations in creating the device documentation; however, because many users are unaware that the device documentation is available, they resort to call centers or on-site repair personnel, both of which can be expensive. In order to have the resources expended on the device documentation produce benefits of reducing the need for call centers and on-site repair personnel, the user should be made aware of the device documentation and should be provided an easy shortcut that links directly to the device documentation.
With embodiments herein, in response to a computerized device connecting to a printing device, methods herein create a shortcut on the computerized device, when mapping to the printing device. The shortcut comprises a link to device documentation that is specific to the printing device. After such a link is created, in response to the user activating the shortcut on the computerized device, the methods herein link to the device documentation to cause the device documentation to appear on the graphic user interface of the user's computerized device.
In addition, some embodiments herein can provide notice to the user of the availability and function of the shortcut, after it is created, so as to increase the user's awareness of the shortcut and of its usefulness in solving problems (and potentially increasing the user's awareness of features of the printing device). The consumer documentation comprises a guidebook specific to the printing device and comprises information regarding how to use the printing device and how to self-troubleshoot problems with the printing device. The device documentation can be maintained on a print server associated with the printing device that is separate from the computerized device and the device documentation can be in a hypertext markup language (HTML) format.
More specifically, after the computerized device senses a connection with the printing device, the method determines whether the computerized device has been previously mapped to the printing device. If so, the shortcut will have been previously created and necessary drivers will have already been downloaded onto the user's computerized device, so no further action is required as the user's computerized device can easily connect and communicate with the printing device according to the protocols established when the user's computerized device previously connected to the printing device.
However, if the computerized device has not previously been mapped to the printing device, the method embodiments herein automatically map to the printing device and/or load the necessary drivers onto the computerized device to allow the computerized device to communicate with the printing device and also simultaneously create the shortcut, as mentioned above. Thus, with embodiments herein, the creating of the shortcut occurs simultaneously with the mapping and/or loading of the drivers and occurs automatically after the computerized device senses a “new” connection with the printing device (and occurs without user input).
These and other features are described in, or are apparent from, the following detailed description.